


The Invisible Man

by pinkbubblesgo (lavatorylovemachine)



Series: The God Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Inspired by Music, POV First Person, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavatorylovemachine/pseuds/pinkbubblesgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel is sent to Earth to help mankind. Inspired by Helloween's song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a literal, word-for-word interpretation of the song. And as with all lyrics, I've put my own spin on it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Original lyrics written by Sascha Gerstner.

Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.

I was sent to this planet to protect it, and now I'm about to destroy it. I know it’s not my place to do it, but somebody has to. Just a couple of words and humanity will cease to exist for good.

I didn't mean or wish for this to happen. When God gave me this mission I was still a young angel, naive and hopeful on humans' ability to change, to realize that their actions would eventually lead them to a terrible future. We saw the prophecies, my Father showed them to us, we saw tears and blood and heard explosions and agonizing screams. Although I didn't say anything, sometimes those images haunted me more than my brothers could imagine.

So I was dropped here in a human body, though invisible to everyone, as it was commanded. I could only be seen by little children and animals, who seemed to trust me and enjoy my presence without further rationalization. My Father told me to speak His message to everyone I could find, whether it’d be people with even the slightest will to change or those souls that were already kind and on a more elevated plane of existence. Humans can’t hear us, not in a literal sense; they perceive what we say as vibrations, feelings, thoughts, and they usually assume those feelings and thoughts are their own.

My older brother Ariel would laugh at this. He was perhaps the most skeptical angel in all of Heaven, and told me several times that my mission was pointless, that he felt sorry I was forced to waste my time on Dad's Bratty Children, as he called humans. I told him I wasn't going to rebel just because _he_ was older and cynical.

But he turned out to be right, as older brothers often do. I’ve seen a lot on my years here. I’ve seen the way humans treat the ones who are different, almost as if they demanded to share a world with carbon copies of themselves. I’ve seen what they do to children, the most innocent and pure creatures of their kind. They beat them, insult them, abuse them in ways I shudder to think about. It’s no wonder they grow up with such hatred and violence in their hearts, and the cycle continues, on and on. It’s gotten worse over the years, or maybe it’s been this way all along and I was too naïve to notice. Either way, I’m convinced of something: for humans it’s easier to point a gun at someone than to say “sorry” or “I love you.”

There were people who listened to me, but most of them twisted my words for their convenience. Many humans have claimed to speak in the name of my Father, but they weren’t and they know it. They were never willing to understand a single thing of what God wanted, they only used people’s faith and desperation to spread more hate and violence.

As for me, I started to get tired, like someone who has aged a lot in a little time. I couldn't go back to Heaven without any results, afraid as I was of God's fury. So I traveled north and established myself in a small village in Nordic Europe, completely oblivious to the natural disasters and wars blowing up everywhere. The sight of the snow was so beautiful I felt human tears running down my face for what might be the first and last time in my long life. The sensation was incredible.

One day a little girl, about eight years old, approached me. She asked me if I didn't feel any cold, for she was wearing layers of thick coats and I was only in a t-shirt and sweatpants; and I chuckled heartily, telling her the cold didn't affect me. I was very surprised to find out she could actually hear me, and to this day she remains the only person here who can. Anyway. After I had said that she stared at me for a while, studying me, then smiled, told me her name (Sigrid) and invited me inside her house. It was amazing to see the excitement in her little face, hear her call her parents so they could meet her new friend. She was disappointed when she learned they couldn't see me, but I told her to tell them I was just her imaginary friend and there was no problem from then on. I did tell her my real name later on, but she insisted on calling me Invisible Man.

I thought that living like this for all eternity (or until I was found by the archangels, at least) wasn't that bad, but then he came into the picture. A man everyone knew by the name of Mr. Forester; no first name, no nickname, just Forester. He became a millionaire strangely fast and arose to power in several multinational corporations. Bought practically the entire world. As the wars in Europe in Asia reached their critical point, people started thinking he was the ideal man to replace the 'weak policies' of prominent politicians. Forester promised radical measures and “a real change”, whatever that is.

And that's how I got here, standing next to him while he taps his fingers on the control panel. I guess I could stop him, awaken whatever bit of conscience this man still has within, but I don't feel like it. I know what I do is selfish, perhaps even evil, but so are this people. They let this happen. I warned them again and again, and no one listened. The only ones worth saving are souls like Sigrid... I asked her to come with me to Heaven after all this is over, but she said she loved her parents too much. She told me she was going to stay with her parents even if the world was coming to an end. To this day her words put warmness in my already jaded heart.

I lean over Forester and whisper in his ear: “Do it. Destroy this place”. He's sweating, still not facing the fact that the virus he developed will spread through the whole planet more sooner than later, judging by its current state. Maybe, when he was working in that laboratory, he thought he was performing some big patriotic act. Maybe he does want to wipe out the entire human race, himself included. I can see immense hatred in those eyes.

He moves his hand closer to certain buttons in the machine, and then... a presence enters the building, stronger than anything that has ever walked this Earth, and he stops dead. It's the archangels. They've found out what I did and are coming for me.

I turn around and fall back at the sight of Ariel and the others, powerful and immense. Except for my older brother, they all move towards Forester and we’re left alone, face to face. He’s smirking at me.

“You made the wrong choice, little brother.”

He approaches me with a kind and yet wicked expression, and I know exactly what he’s going to do. I need to be faster, so I crawl away from him and start nailing my chest with my bare hands. I feel pain for the first time since I was sent here but I continue to rip the flesh apart, content to finally escape this human shell.

A triumphant scream comes out of me and I feel myself flying off, away from there. I don’t know if I’m still an angel, I don’t know what I am. I don’t even know where I’m going. But I’m free.


End file.
